Do You Believe in Magic?
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: I thought I would write this since it's the ten year anniversary of Charmed. It's about Daisy Motomiya moving to San Francisco to stay with family friends the Halliwells. She learns something very special about her family on her 19th birthday.


"Something Wicca This Way Comes"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Rain poured down relentlessly outside of a large pink colored Victorian house, drenching the street as everyone kept themselves locked up safely and warmly inside their homes for the night.

Inside of the house, a young woman with raspberry colored hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes dressed in a green sweater and jeans peeked outside the window and grimaced at the sight, disliking the terrible weather.

"Oh, god, it's really coming down out there. You think the power's gonna go out?" The girl, Daisuke "Daisy" Motomiya, asked.

She walked over to the chandelier where an older woman with blackish brown hair cut into a bob with peach toned skin and light green eyes wearing a grey dress was standing on a step ladder as she tried to fix the light.

"Bite your tongue. We do not need that to happen." Prudence "Prue" Halliwell grunted.

Daisy frowned up at the woman in worry, not liking the fact that she was working on the chandelier by herself and while it was during a storm.

She worried that Prue might get electrocuted.

"I wish you wouldn't work on that by yourself. You should let someone who actually knows how to fix that thing work on it." Daisy said.

"I wouldn't have to work on it if someone was home when the electrician arrived." Prue sent the girl a look.

"Hey, I warned you this morning that I might be late. I was babysitting tonight, remember?" Daisy raised her hands in a placating manner.

Daisy was an 18 years old girl who was left with her family friends the Halliwells since there was no one else to watch over her.

Jun Motomiya, her older sister, was at university in Tokyo and her mother Katrina Blackstone-Motomiya was a doctor who traveled all over the world to help people.

At the moment she was needed in Africa, doing volunteer work while a hospital was being rebuilt after a storm did some damages to it.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be snappy, it's just… I had a really long day at work. I was hoping I could just relax when I got home." Prue sighed.

As the raven-haired woman spoke, a two feet tall bipedal dragon with red eyes and yellow facial markings walked into the room holding a tool box.

"Why don't you just do that? We should leave this job to a handyman to do. One who won't cancel on us last minute." Veemon commented.

Sending a small grin over at her partner, Daisy walked over and took the tool box from him, grunting at how heavy it felt.

"Yeah, I think you should take a break from this. Just go kick off your shoes and take a long hot bubble bath." Daisy insisted.

"I will after I find out what's wrong with this stupid thing. There is no reason it shouldn't be working." Prue glared at the chandelier.

"It's an old house, Prue. There's going to be problems with it." Daisy said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Prue muttered.

Rolling her eyes at the woman, Daisy turned her head when she heard the door being opened and spotted a woman with fair skin, dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that reached her shoulders walking into the house with bags and an umbrella in her arms.

Veemon raced over and opened the door wider for the woman making her sigh in relief.

"Thanks, little guy." Piper Halliwell smiled down at him.

"No problem." Veemon chirped.

"Prue? Daisy?" Piper called as Veemon took one of the bags from her.

"Over here!" Daisy called.

Piper walked over to the two females and stared up at her older sister who was glaring up at the chandelier in annoyance.

"Sorry I'm late." Piper apologized.

"What else is new? Piper, I would have been here to meet the electrician, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6:00 pm. I didn't even have time to change. And Daisy just got back from babysitting." Prue scolded.

Deciding to defuse the situation before it escalated into one of the Halliwells' famous arguments, Daisy then spoke up to stop it from happening.

"Where were you?" Daisy asked as she took the bag from Piper's arms.

"I was in China Town. Did Jeremy call?" Piper asked.

"No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China Town? I thought you had an interview in North Beach." Prue said as she climbed down from the ladder.

"So, did you get the job? You know, at the restaurant? What's it called again?" Daisy questioned.

"Quake." Piper answered as the group walked over to the table where a bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine was waiting.

"Why were you in China Town anyway?" Veemon asked as he jumped up onto a chair to set the bag down on the table.

"I needed to go to Young Lee market to pick up food for my audition plate." Piper explained.

"Don't tell me that Wolfgang Puck wannabe didn't hire you." Prue huffed.

"No, but this will give me an edge." Piper said looking over the wine.

"Jeremy sent you port? Nice boyfriend." Prue commented.

"What's the wine for?" Veemon asked in confusion.

"It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe." Piper grinned.

"I thought you drink alcohol with food, not with it mixed into the food." Veemon looked confused.

"Wow. You've been living on Earth for 8 years now and you still have so much to learn about humans." Daisy grinned.

Looking down on the table, Piper smiled in nostalgia when she spotted a spirit board made of light colored wood that had a triquetra on it.

"Oh my god, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board." Piper picked it up to look it over.

"Yep. I found it in the basement when Prue sent me to look for the circuit. It's pretty cool." Daisy grinned.

She then frowned at the memory of walking down into the basement.

Daisy had felt a dark energy down there and she wanted to quickly rush back up the stairs.

Thinking she had simply been imagining things, Daisy pushed the worry she felt about being in the dark basement off to the side and went back upstairs after she had found the spirit board that her father had taught her, Jun and the Halliwell sisters how to play.

"To my 3 beautiful daughters. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of 3 will set you free. Love Mom." Piper read the inscription their mother, Patricia "Patty" Halliwell, had put on the back.

Contemplating the words, Piper then turned her attention onto Prue who was standing beside her.

"We never did figure out what this inscription meant." Piper commented.

"Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help." Prue said.

"You're always so hard on her." Piper reprimanded.

"Piper, the girl has no sense of the future, no vision." Prue told her.

"Neither do I. I have no idea what I want to do with my life and I'm turning 19 tomorrow." Daisy exclaimed.

"At least you have a job." Prue commented as she brushed Daisy's hair out of her face.

"Yeah, one that doesn't pay very well half the time." Daisy sighed.

"You can always go back to school, if you want." Veemon suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just gotta figure out what courses I wanna take." Daisy mused.

"I think Phoebe is really coming around." Piper defended their younger sister.

"As long as she doesn't come around here, I guess that's good news." Prue muttered as she walked off.

Piper stared after her with a guilty expression on her face which Daisy and Veemon took notice of.

"What's with the look?" Veemon asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What look?" Piper asked.

"The look that says you're keeping some big secret. What's going on?" Daisy questioned.

"It's nothing, really. I'll, um, I'll tell you later." Piper brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Sharing a look at that, Veemon and Daisy went into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

Once that was complete, they walked off into the living room and sat down to watch TV, finding the Addams Family playing and got comfortable on the couch, wrapping a blanket around their bodies as they watched.

Groaning as she felt the skin on her chest becoming uncomfortably warm, Daisy placed a hand over it and gently rubbed, trying to ease it away.

"What's wrong Daisy?" Veemon questioned.

"I don't know. My chest just feels kinda hot." Daisy groaned.

"Is it heartburn or maybe a fever?" Veemon asked in worry.

"No, I don't feel sick. It just feels hot and itchy. It's weird." Daisy commented.

Pulling the neck of her sweater down to see what could be causing it, Daisy checked to see if it was the fabric or if a bug had crawled into her bra.

It wouldn't have been the first time something like that happened, although that was during a camping trip and she nearly lost her mind over it.

Frowning, Daisy checked her skin and saw that there was a strange dark outline of a symbol on her chest but couldn't make it out properly.

Was it ink?

Did she somehow spill ink from a pen on her and not realize it?

Or had the dye from the shirt she had been wearing earlier bled out onto her skin without her knowing it?

"Grams willed it to all three of us." Piper's voice broke her train of thought.

"Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since." Prue exclaimed in anger.

Curious over what the sisters were arguing about, Daisy got up from the couch, forgetting about the strange mark on her chest, and made her way into the hall.

"Well, you haven't spoken to her, but Daisy and I have been keeping in contact with her. And, so have Katrina and Jun." Piper stated.

"You knew about this?" Prue turned her accusing gaze onto Daisy when she stepped out of the living room.

"Knew about what?" Daisy questioned in confusion.

"Prue, I didn't tell Daisy about this. Phoebe wanted it to be a surprise." Piper said.

"Um, why are we talking about Phoebe? What is going on?" Daisy asked feeling confused by what was happening.

"Phoebe's moving back from New York." Prue huffed and calmed a bit, relieved that Daisy and Veemon hadn't been keeping the secret from her.

"Seriously?" Daisy smiled.

"Phoebe didn't want me to tell you because she wanted to surprise you. She wanted to come around in time for your birthday." Piper explained.

"How long have you known about this anyway?" Prue demanded.

"A couple of days. Maybe a week. Or two." Piper stuttered.

"You kept this from us for a few weeks? When is Phoebe going to show up anyway?" Daisy asked, and Prue stared at Piper expectantly.

Just then, the door opened and a woman with olive skin, brown eyes and caramel hair cut in a bob dressed in black walked inside, smiling at everyone.

"Surprise! I found the hide-a-key!" The brunette, Phoebe Halliwell, exclaimed as she closed the door behind her.

"Phoebe, welcome home." Piper smiled as she walked over to hug her.

Prue watched with an annoyed expression as Daisy walked over to Phoebe and the two darker skinned women hugged tightly.

"Oh, look at you! You grew your hair out. I can't believe you're 19. I'm starting to feel so old." Phoebe cooed as she played with the raspberry locks.

"Pheebs, you're only a few years older than me. It's great to see you again." Daisy smiled.

"Isn't it, Prue?" Piper glanced over at the 26 years old woman.

Everyone turned to find her staring at her youngest sister with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm speechless." Prue said blandly.

A car horn honking caught their attention and Phoebe reached back for her backpack.

"Oops, I forgot the cab." Phoebe said.

"I'll get it." Piper said and grabbed a purse off the side table on her way outside.

"Piper, that's my purse!" Prue called after her, but Piper simply walked out into the rain.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back." Phoebe said to her.

Veemon and Daisy looked between the two sisters, feeling awkward.

The last time the sisters were together, they had gotten into an argument about Phoebe moving to New York and about Prue's ex-fiancé who no one in the family liked.

They hadn't had a real conversation since then.

"Is that all you brought?" Prue asked about the backpack.

"That's all I own. That and a bike. Look, I know you don't want me here…" Phoebe began.

"We're not selling Grams' house." Prue interrupted.

"Oh, boy." Veemon sighed.

"Is that why you think I'm back?" Phoebe asked in shock and hurt.

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment is because this house has been in our family for generations." Prue said.

"No need for the history lesson. I grew up here too. So, can we talk about what's really bothering you?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I'm still furious with you." Prue told her.

"So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about and it'll stop us from ruining Daisy's day." Prue shrugged.

"I never touched Roger." Phoebe stated.

"Whoa." Prue and Daisy said, the raven looking angered and the raspberry haired girl looking stunned.

Roger had been Prue's fiancé and her boss at the museum who had an interest in Phoebe and flirted with her but had made it seem like she was coming onto him.

Prue had believed him, but Daisy, who was an excellent judge of character and could instinctively know when people were lying, saw through the man's act.

Besides, Roger wasn't very kind or attractive and was boring, so why would Phoebe bother to waste her time on the unappealing museum director?

She couldn't even understand what Prue had seen in the man.

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani wearing, Chardonnay slugging, trust funder told you," Phoebe started up a rant.

Thankfully, the rant was stopped by Piper who opened the door to the manor and walked inside, capturing the attention of everyone.

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I whip us up a fabulous reunion dinner?" Piper smiled as she stood between her sisters.

"I'm not hungry." Prue said as she walked into the living room.

"I ate on the bus." Phoebe picked up her bag and went upstairs to her old room.

"Okay, we'll try the group hug later." Piper sighed in defeat.

"That was awkward as hell. Let's never do it again." Daisy sighed.

She rubbed at her chest and groaned which caught Piper's attention.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked looking worried.

"I think the dye from my shirt bled onto my skin. There's a dark mark on my chest and it itches and feels hot." Daisy rubbed at the area.

"It could be an allergic reaction. Maybe you should try to wash it off and apply ointment. Now stop rubbing at it. You might make it worst." Piper scolded.

Rolling her eyes in amusement at how motherly the brunette was, Daisy made her way upstairs and went into her bedroom which had originally belonged to Penelope "Penny" Halliwell, the grandmother of the 3 sisters.

Penny had been the godmother of Daisy's father, which had been a surprise since the woman seemed to hate men, but she adored her godson Davis Blackstone and his daughters dearly.

When Daisy had inherited Penny's room, she didn't want to change too much about the room since she felt like she would be removing the woman's spirit from the area, but she had made some changes, so it suited her.

She had packed up Penny's old bedsheets and stashed them away since she didn't feel right about selling them and replaced them with lilac colored sheets and kept the furniture in the room, including the antique lamp.

As for Penny's furniture, they all stayed in the room and her clothing and jewelry had been handed out to her granddaughters to keep.

Grabbing her blue bath robe, Daisy made her way into the shower and scrubbed at her body, making sure to target the area where the black marking was to wash it off.

After her shower, Daisy threw on a pair of pink jogging pants and a black spaghetti strapped top before she decided to join the Halliwell sisters downstairs.

Checking the mark on her chest, Daisy was frustrated to see that it hadn't washed off and seemed to have grown larger, taking on a shape.

"The mark's still there?" Veemon asked as he rounded the corner with a bowel of grapes.

"Yeah, I don't know why. Anyway, what's everyone doing right now?" Daisy asked.

"Phoebe and Piper are playing with the spirit board. I honestly think it's a bad idea since it could attract a spirit or a ghost Digimon. We need to be careful with this stuff." Veemon said.

Smiling at that, Daisy bent down and swiped a few grapes before making her way into the solarium where she found Phoebe staring at the spirit board in horror.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Daisy questioned.

"The pointer, it just moved." Phoebe said looking spooked.

"What do you mean it moved?" Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"I told you they shouldn't play around with this stuff." Veemon frowned.

Just then, the pointer jerked to a letter making Daisy gasp in shock along with Phoebe while Veemon dropped the bowel in surprise just as Piper walked back into the room.

"What's with the mess?" Piper asked when she saw the grapes spilled on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Prue demanded as she walked into the room.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Piper said.

"The planchette on the spirit board. It was moving." Daisy pointed.

"How do you know what that thing is called?" Veemon looked up at her.

"Horror movies." Daisy answered and Veemon accepted it.

"That was probably just Phoebe moving it. She always used to move the pointer." Prue told the girl trying to settle her nerves.

"I was barely touching it!" Phoebe protested.

Unconvinced, Prue turned and started walking away, but the pointer moved once again, jerking back onto the letter T which made Phoebe cry out while Veemon clung to a worried Daisy's leg.

"It did it again!" Phoebe cried.

"It's still on the letter T." Prue peered at the board.

"Prue, that thing moved. The three of us saw it. It like jumped onto the letter." Daisy protested.

"Daisy, it's the storm that's got you all spooked. Besides, we all know the issue you have with ghosts." Prue said.

"Yeah, you can blame frigging Myotismon and his minions for that." Daisy muttered dangerously.

Ever since she first saw Myotismon as a child, she had hated the vampire and all the Bakemon and Phantomon that worked for him.

Ever since that day, she had a fear of ghosts and a hatred for vampires.

During Halloween, whenever someone dressed up as a ghost or vampire tried to scare her, Daisy would end up punching them in the face.

She had gotten into quite some trouble for it over the years, but real issues were never brought up since these people had jumped out at her to try and scare her and everyone let it go as self defence.

"Come on, let's go find a broom and clean up these grapes." Prue placed a hand on Daisy's shoulder to lead her away.

"Sorry about that." Veemon apologized for making the mess.

"I'm telling you, Prue, I saw that thing move. Maybe Phoebe would pull something like this on you or Piper, but never on me. Something weird is going on here, Prue. I can feel it." Daisy told her.

Sighing as she heard how serious the girl sounded, Prue pulled her close to her side and rubbed her back to comfort her.

Daisy was still feeling a bit unperturbed after the strange event that happened at the building she was babysitting in.

When she had welcomed the parents home and made her way out into the hall, Daisy spotted a man dressed in a green rain coat standing outside of a woman named Serena's apartment.

Serena was a kind woman who always greeted Daisy with kindness when she was in the building to babysit and she learned that the American was a wiccan.

Feeling wary of the man who was standing in front of Serena's apartment, Daisy had quickly taken off running for the elevator and started pushing the button for the ground floor repeatedly until the doors closed and she took off running for a cab outside the second she reached the lobby.

After that strange experience and being down in the basement, Daisy was on edge and felt like she was going to jump out of her skin at any given moment.

"Prue, can you come here for a sec?" Piper called sounding spooked.

"Now what?" Prue groaned as the group turned around and made their way back into the solarium.

Phoebe was holding a pad of paper and was writing a word on it while Piper stared at her in worry.

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Phoebe said.

Once she found out what the spirit board had been trying to tell them, Phoebe turned the paper around to show off the message.

"Attic?" Veemon read.

Lightening crashed, and the power went out in the house, the only source of light being from the few candles that were lit earlier.

"Okay, I am getting major horror movie vibes right now!" Daisy cried out.

Panicked by the events, Piper rushed out of the room and searched for the phone to call her boyfriend while Daisy pulled out her D-3 and it lit up the room in a baby blue light.

"That's better." Phoebe sighed.

Prue chased after Piper, to calm her sister down and stop her from having a panic attack.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Veemon asked as Phoebe opened the drawer of the cabinet nearby and pulled out a flashlight.

"I'm going to check out the attic." Phoebe stated.

"What? Why?" Daisy questioned.

"The spirit board spelled out that word for a reason. I'm going to check it out." Phoebe stated.

"Fine, I'm coming, too. I'm officially freaked and think we should all stay in groups right now. Especially with some psycho killer on the loose." Daisy said.

Veemon shook his head at the two girls and he followed them out of the solarium, finding Prue and Piper standing together in the middle of the hallway.

"Phoebe and Daisy will go with you to the basement." Piper pointed at the two girls.

"Ha! You're joking right?" Daisy gave her a look of disbelief.

Phoebe had been terrified of the basement ever since she was a little girl.

She and Jun had ventured into the basement one night as children and saw Penny fighting a strange shadow creature they had called the Woogy Man.

Ever since that event, Phoebe and Jun stayed away from the basement of the Halliwell manor much to everyone's disbelief.

"Nope. We're going to the attic." Phoebe informed.

"Maybe we can find some more candles or another circuit up there." Veemon suggested.

"No, you're not. We already agreed." Prue glared.

"When did we do that?" Daisy asked in confusion.

"I am not waiting for a handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm gong now." Phoebe said going up the stairs with Daisy and Veemon following.

Annoyed, Prue took off for the basement and Piper took off after her, not wanting to be left alone.

Meanwhile, Daisy, Phoebe and Veemon made their way up the stairs and went to the locked door of the attic.

Vaguely, Daisy had memories of her father Davis going up into the attic with Penny, the two of them spending quite a bit of time talking up there.

When Daisy had questioned him about it, Davis said he and Penny had some special books they were reading and that she would be able to see them when she was an adult.

Phoebe tried turning the knob and forcing her weight on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Giving up, Phoebe turned to leave, but when Daisy went to reach for the knob, she was stunned to find the door opening on its own.

"Okay, that's creepy." Veemon commented.

"Come on, let's check it out." Phoebe said.

"It looks like any ordinary attic. Filled with a bunch of old things." Daisy said as she looked around.

Looking at all the antiques, shelves and packed boxes around the attic, the trio found their attention falling onto a chest.

Making their way over to it, they knelt down and Phoebe opened it to reveal two large books placed inside of it.

The first book was green and had a triquetra on the cover.

The second book was dark purple and had a silver pentagram with two crescent moons attached to it on the cover.

"This looks familiar." Daisy commented.

Handing her D-3 over to Veemon to hold, Daisy took the purple book and opened it up to reveal the first page that had writing on it.

"To my many future children, I started this book in the hopes that you will all learn and grow into great and powerful men and women. Take the knowledge supplied in this Book of Shadows and do what you believe is right. Live long and don't let anyone hold you back from anything. Signed Magnus Blackstone, 1390." Daisy read.

"Wow, that's one hell of an old book." Phoebe commented.

"Who's Magnus Blackstone?" Veemon questioned.

"I guess he's from Dad's side of the family." Daisy shrugged.

"Hey, check this out. This one is a Book of Shadows, too. Look, an incantation." Phoebe grinned.

"I don't think you should read that." Veemon said looking worried.

Perhaps he was starting to feel paranoid, but he had seen plenty of odd things over the years to know that just about anything is possible.

Also, he had once dated a Witchmon and Gatomon was friends with a Wizardmon, so he knew that magic could be possible in the human world since it is real in the Digital World.

Ignoring the dragon's warning, Phoebe began to read the incantation aloud.

"Hear now the word of the witches

The secrets we hid in the night

The oldest of Gods are invoked here

The great work of magic is sought

In this night and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

Bring your powers to us sisters three

We want the power

Give us the power." Phoebe read.

Unknown to everyone in the house, blue lights shone down from the chandelier downstairs.

The photograph of the three Halliwell sisters, Daisy and Jun all posing together in front of the house seemed to glow.

Jun and Daisy were sitting close together on the bottom step, but the Halliwells were standing far apart behind them.

The images of the three sisters glowed and they were standing closer together than they had originally been while Daisy and Jun remained the same, still smiling and looking happy with little distance between them.

At that moment, the clock struck midnight and Daisy's eyes went from their usual brown color to purple for a brief moment and she swayed a bit feeling a bit light headed.

The black mark on her chest took on the form of the pentagram and two moons on the cover of her family Book of Shadows, finally relieving her of the burning feeling on her skin.

"Oh, God. My head hurts." Daisy groaned as she felt a migraine throbbing in her head and her eyes returned to their natural color.

"You okay?" Veemon looked at her in worry while Phoebe read a bit further in her book.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just felt dizzy for a sec." Daisy shook it off.

"Maybe you need to eat something." Phoebe suggested.

"What are you doing?" Prue demanded.

She and Piper had decided to check on the two younger women and found them reading two large books in the opened attic.

"Uh, reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows. I found it in this trunk." Phoebe explained.

Standing up, Daisy held her family book close to her chest.

This book had to have belonged to her father and she didn't want anyone but herself touching it.

She felt like it connected her to her father in some way and she liked that feeling.

"How did you get in here?" Prue asked.

"It was weird. The door just opened." Veemon said.

"Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?" Piper asked feeling nervous.

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and the phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now-midnight on a full moon-is the most powerful time." Phoebe explained.

"This? Do what?" Prue demanded.

"Receive our powers." Phoebe said barely containing her excitement.

"What powers? Our powers? You included me in this?" Piper exclaimed.

"No, she included all of us. Bring your powers to us sisters three. It's a book of witchcraft." Prue said as she read the incantation.

"Let me see that." Piper said as she took the Book of Shadows.

Noticing a large old purple book in Daisy's arms, Prue frowned.

"Daisy, what is that?" Prue asked.

"Um, it-it's another Book of Shadows. But this one was my dad's." Daisy stated.

"Whoa, wait, Davis was into witchcraft?" Piper asked in surprise.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's a really old family book. It was written by this guy called Magnus Blackstone. He wrote it to be passed down to his future children." Daisy hugged the book close to her chest.

"Can I see it?" Prue questioned gently when she noticed how protective the girl seemed over it.

Not wanting to part with this book, Daisy simply opened it to show off Magnus' writing.

Prue read over the writing and frowned at the sight.

"This is so weird." Prue sighed, and Daisy closed the book, pulling it back to her chest.

The four women and dragon walked out of the attic, making their way down the stairs to check over the house.

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff happens when you arrive." Prue complained.

"I wasn't the one who found the spirit board." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Hey, don't put the blame on me. I found that thing by accident." Daisy pouted.

"It doesn't matter because nothing happened. Right, Phoebe, when you did the incantation?" Piper asked.

"Well, my head spun around, and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?" Phoebe scoffed.

"Everything seems normal." Veemon commented.

"You're right." Phoebe sighed in disappointment.

"But the house still needs work." Prue frowned.

"Everything's the same. Nothing's changed." Piper said looking relieved.

As they walked through the house, they didn't notice the photograph of the Halliwell and Motomiya sisters which seemed to have changed slightly.

(In the morning…)

Waking up the next day, Daisy took a shower and washed her hair with strawberry scented shampoo, scrubbed her body with lavender soap and applied lavender lotion to her skin.

When she reached her chest, she was stunned to find the new tattoo there and wondered how it had appeared.

Shaking it off and deciding not to panic over the situation, Daisy got dressed into a pair of jeans, a white spaghetti strapped top, black kitten heels and tied a silver chain with an amethyst gemstone attached to it around her neck.

Ready for the day, Daisy sat down on her bed and opened up the Blackstone Book of Shadows, reading through it.

" _My beloved children, you will all learn that the 19_ _th_ _year is an important one. At the stroke of midnight, signaling your 19_ _th_ _birthday, you will receive your powers and the symbol of our coven, the triple moon, will appear on your body. Each of you will have your own unique gifts that will manifest on their own. Do not fear it, embrace it or else it will consume you. Also remember to never tell anyone about your gifts. People are judgemental and cruel. They often judge others for being different. Hopefully one day that will change, but please remember to keep yourselves protected and safe from those who would do you harm, whether they are human, warlock or demon."-Magnus._

Sighing at this, Daisy touched the words written and started reading over the pages, finding a painting of Magnus.

He was a handsome man in his early thirties and he had the same burgundy hair that her father Davis had while his eyes were brown with purple flecks and he wore white clothing.

His shirt was pulled open and revealed the triple moon symbol, the same one that Daisy now had, on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Veemon asked as he woke up from his sleep.

"Reading more about Magnus. It says he started the Blackstone family and created this book. He had the power to bend reality, make the impossible possible." Daisy read.

"So, do you really think this whole witchcraft thing is real?" Veemon asked.

"I think after everything we've seen, just about anything is possible." Daisy shrugged.

Hearing a knock at the door, Daisy was quick to hide her book under her covers just as Piper and Prue stepped inside the room, both women smiling.

Piper was holding a plate of cupcakes that had blue frosting and a 19 candle on one of them and Prue was carrying two wrapped presents.

"Happy birthday to you!" The sisters started singing.

Daisy laughed and hid her face in her hands, feeling bashful as the sisters walked over to her and placed the plate on her bed.

Veemon snickered at his partner's shyness and licked his lips at the sight of the cupcakes.

"Happy birthday dear, Daisy.

Happy birthday to you!" They sang.

"Oh, god. You didn't have to sing." Daisy shook her head.

"Yes, we did. Now blow out your candle." Piper said.

Bending down, Daisy blew out the flame on the candle and smiled up at the two women.

"Here, open my present first. I have to get to work early and I want to get a picture of you opening your present before I go." Prue said showing off the camera that hung around her neck.

"Oh, it's one of those polaroid's." Veemon grinned.

Taking the two presents, Daisy accepted the one Prue had wrapped for her in green paper and started tearing it open as the older sister took pictures of the girl.

Opening the present, Daisy found a black leather jacket inside and held it up.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Daisy grinned.

"It was on sale. Try it on." Prue smiled.

Pulling the jacket on, Daisy posed as Prue snapped a few more pictures, smiling at the sight while Veemon started eating the cupcakes.

"These are great. Oh, I've gotta go now. I'll see you tonight. Happy birthday." Prue kissed Daisy's head.

"Okay. Thanks, Prue." Daisy called.

Smiling, Prue waved as she took off to get ready to leave for work.

With Prue now gone, Piper took the camera she had left on the dresser and decided to take over snapping pictures.

"All right, open up mine now." Piper insisted.

Grinning up at the woman, Daisy tore off the golden wrapping paper and revealed a large purple candle inside that had a cat shaped charm wrapped around it with a black ribbon.

"This is great. Is it lavender?" Daisy asked as she sniffed at the candle.

"Yeah. I know how you love lavender and thought you'd like it since we don't have any growing in the garden." Piper said.

"It's great. Thanks, Piper." Daisy pulled the brunette into a hug.

"You're welcome. I should probably get going too. I need to get to the restaurant to work on my audition dish. When I get back tonight, I'll make a dinner for us all." Piper informed.

"Sounds great. Good luck!" Daisy called as Piper made her way out of the room.

"Thanks!" Piper called as she rushed to get ready.

Now that she was alone, Daisy pulled her book out from under the covers and continued reading it, finding passages that were written by various other members of her family.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Veemon asked.

"I have no idea. I just wish I knew why Dad kept this a secret from me." Daisy sighed.

"Maybe he was trying to protect you. You know how people treat others who are different. He had the right idea to try and keep you safe from any bad people who would hurt you for being different." Veemon said.

Sighing at that, Daisy continued to read through the book until she came to a passage written by a man named Daniel Blackstone.

"It has been foretold that my dear friend Charlotte Warren will give birth to a powerful baby. The child will be just a bit younger than my daughter Daphne and I pray that they will be dear friends growing up. Young Melinda will need someone to watch over her and help her fend off the evil that will come after her for her unique trio of powers. At the moment though, it is my duty to protect my friend and help Eva to ensure Melinda is born into this world safely and protected from those who would do her harm." Daisy read.

"Melinda Warren? I wonder who she is." Veemon mused.

"Someone who was important to my family. Let's see if Daphne wrote something. She was the same age as Melinda. Okay, here we go. 'Melinda is an idiot. I warned her against that bastard Matthew Tate and now she is suffering for it. He has turned her in to the witch hunters and she is going to burn. I made a promise to Melinda that I would protect her daughter Prudence and make sure she is raised far away from this horrid town. The last time I visited her, Melinda had a premonition and told me she foresaw three daughters who would become a powerful source of good magic. She also saw one of my future daughters standing beside them. I have a feeling that daughter may just be reading this passage right now. My darling daughter be safe and trust in your magic. Trust in the Power of Three and watch over them. Even the most powerful witches need guidance.'" Daisy read.

Beside the message was a list of ingredients to brew up a potion to vanquish warlocks.

"The Power of the Three? Isn't that what Patty put on the spirit board?" Veemon questioned.

Realization filled Daisy's eyes and she felt as though someone had just tossed her into a tub of water and ice cubes.

"Oh my God. I need to go see Phoebe." Daisy said closing the book and rushing off in search of the brunette.

Making her way down the stairs, Daisy found Phoebe walking inside, holding a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Hey birthday girl!" Phoebe greeted.

"Phoebe, in your Book of Shadows, did it mention anything about a woman named Melinda Warren?" Daisy asked.

Stunned by the questioned, Phoebe narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Yeah, it did. The book said that she practised three forms of magic and she had a vision that there would be three powerful witches from her line called the Charmed Ones. How did you know?" Phoebe questioned.

"Because my ancestors knew yours. I read it in the book and it said my ancestor Daniel helped protect Melinda while his daughter Daphne was friends with her." Daisy revealed.

"Are you serious? That is awesome! You're a witch, too! Did you start showing any powers yet or did the book say what they would be?" Phoebe asked in excitement.

"No, it didn't. Magnus wrote that we all would have different types of powers that would show up after we turned 19. Oh, and check this out. I woke up with this thing." Daisy pulled her shirt down to reveal the tattoo.

"Whoa! Prue will freak if she ever sees this." Phoebe commented as she looked it over.

Phoebe smiled at the sight of the tattoo and admired it which made Daisy roll her eyes before she pulled up her shirt, hiding the marking and her cleavage.

"Yeah, I know. I honestly can't believe this. Dad and Grams knew about this stuff and they never told us. What the hell!" Daisy complained feeling a headache come on.

"Okay, calm down. I know this is some pretty freaky stuff, but it's also awesome! I mean, being able to freeze time, move objects with your mind and seeing the future. This is all amazing! Stop stressing out over this and be positive." Phoebe grinned.

"Positive? I'm a witch. What good could come from that?" Daisy demanded.

"It's a way to connect you to your dad. And me to my mom." Phoebe said.

That sobered Daisy up and began to think about what she had been told.

In a way, her powers came from her father and it was something she had that would connect her to Davis even though he has been dead for years.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still not happy about this being kept a secret from me though." Daisy stated.

"That's fine. Mope and be pissed about the whole lying thing, but can someone please be excited about us being witches? This is the most exciting thing to ever happen to us!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Veemon pouted.

Daisy chuckled in amusement which made Veemon smile up at her, pleased that he had made her smile.

"Anyway, I'm going out for a bike ride. Do you wanna join me?" Phoebe asked.

"Nah. I think I'm going to explore around the city. Who knows? Maybe I'll find a magic shop with a real witch who can help us out with this." Daisy suggested.

"Do you think there are others around here?" Phoebe smiled.

"We'll just have to see." Daisy shrugged.

Going upstairs to her room, Daisy grabbed her purse and she made her way out into the city with Veemon at her side.

"So, where are we going?" The dragon asked.

"To see Serena. She's a wiccan who lives in the building I babysit in. Maybe she can help us out." Daisy informed.

Nodding at that, Veemon followed Daisy as the girl hailed a taxi and hopped into it, giving the driver the address to the building she needed to get to.

When the taxi pulled up to the building, Daisy and Veemon were stunned to find a car that had a small siren on it.

It obviously belonged to a police officer, but the question was, why were they here?

"What is going on?" Daisy muttered.

Paying the driver, Daisy climbed out and made her way over to the building, riding up the elevator with Veemon clinging to her shoulders.

Arriving at Serena's floor, Daisy stepped out and found the wiccan's door wide open and police tape blocked her entry.

"What happened here?" Veemon questioned.

"I don't know." Daisy said feeling worried.

Hearing a meow, Daisy looked down and found a blue point Siamese cat with a red collar and bronze pendant running towards her.

"Oh, hey you." Daisy cooed.

Bending down, Daisy scooped up the cat in her arms and listened to it purr as she held it to her chest.

Veemon resisted the urge to roll his eyes in amusement.

For some reason, the Blackstones seemed to have a natural talent with taming cats, something he had witnessed with Daisy and her father Davis.

Whenever they went over to the Kamiya residence, Daisy would always play with the family cat Miko and the male feline soaked up the attention.

There were various cat Digimon that enjoyed the attention the girl would give them which made Veemon feel a bit jealous, but he shrugged it off and allowed it.

"Daisy is that you?" Someone called.

Standing up, Daisy looked down the hall to find a man in a dark suit and brown hair with blue eyes stepping out of an apartment.

"Andy?" Daisy asked when she recognized the man.

Smiling, the man walked over to the girl and bent down to kiss her temple.

"It's great to see you again. What are you doing in San Francisco?" Andrew "Andy" Trudeau asked.

"I'm staying with Prue, Piper and Phoebe while my mom is working in Africa. What's going on here? What happened to Serena's apartment?" Daisy questioned.

"You knew her?" Andy asked as his face fell.

"Yeah. I babysit in this building and run into her all the time. She's really sweet. Andy why is there police tape here? What happened?" Daisy asked feeling worried.

Andy was silent and didn't want to answer her, knowing that the news would upset her, and he didn't want to do that.

Also, he was sure he would get in trouble if he revealed the news to a civilian.

"Andy, tell me!" Daisy pleaded.

When Andy looked into her eyes, he was stunned to see they were glowing purple and he somehow found himself compelled to tell her what had happened.

"Serena Fredrick was murdered last night. Someone broke into her apartment and stabbed her to death." Andy revealed.

Gasping in horror, Daisy clutched the cat closer to her chest and her mind drifted off to last night when she saw that strange man in the rain coat.

"That guy." Daisy muttered.

"What guy?" Andy questioned.

"Last night after I was babysitting, I saw some guy in a green rain coat. He was standing at the end of the hall. I didn't recognize him as one of the residents. I freaked when I saw him. I ran straight for the elevator. Do you think that guy was the killer?" Daisy demanded in panic.

"It may have been." Andy frowned.

He finally found someone who had been a witness to the crime, but he wished that it wasn't a girl he had known since she was a baby.

Andy lived next door to the Halliwells when he was a child and would often go over to play with them and eventually started dating Prue when they were teenagers.

To make some extra money to pay for his car, he would babysit Daisy whenever Davis brought her and Jun over to visit the Halliwells.

Noticing how stressed the girl appeared, Andy placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down so she met his eyes.

"Hey, I don't want you to worry about this. Whoever this guy is, we're going to catch him and stop him. Okay?" Andy asked.

Daisy nodded, unable to do anything else.

She was too stunned by what had happened.

"Okay. Come on, I'll give you a ride home. Do the girls still live at the manor?" Andy questioned.

"Yeah. You know they'd never sell it." Daisy shrugged.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get out of here." Andy gave a small smile.

They then walked out of the apartment and Andy took notice of the cat in Daisy's arms and the dragon on her back, but he assumed it was some sort of backpack.

"That cat seems to like you." Andy commented.

"Yeah. She's always been friendly." Daisy said as she listened to the cat purr.

Andy raised an eyebrow at that.

When the police were in the apartment last night investigating the crime scene, Andy was the only one the cat was friendly with and scratched everyone else who got near her.

"You planning on keeping her? I know that Davis always seemed to love cats. He used to have this black Maine coon. Biggest thing I've ever seen. Weird how I never saw him around when the cat was walking around." Andy chuckled.

Daisy cracked a grin at that and climbed into the police car, moving Veemon onto the floor with the cat while she buckled herself in.

"I think Prue will be okay with it. She has a hard time saying no to me." Daisy smirked.

"Especially when you flutter those big brown eyes at her." Andy grinned.

"So, you're a cop now?" Daisy brought up.

"Homicide inspector." Andy corrected.

"Sounds cool." Daisy grinned.

"I'd like to think it's something I can do to help people." Andy said.

The duo spoke to each other during the ride to the manor and Daisy was dropped off by Andy who had to rush to the station after he was called by his partner Darryl Morris.

Walking inside the house, Daisy set Veemon and the cat down, watching as the feline sniffed around and seemed interested in the area around her.

"I'm sorry about that wiccan friend of yours. I wonder if the guy who killed her knew she practised wicca." Veemon mused.

"If he did, then there's a chance he might come after us next. This guy could be after witches." Daisy frowned.

"Maybe we should start boarding up the windows and doors. There are far too many in this house." Veemon said.

The cat seemed to meow in agreement to the dragon's statement.

Groaning as she felt her anxiety growing, Daisy made her way into the kitchen to brew some tea to drink.

Meowing, the cat followed after Daisy and jumped up onto the counter while Veemon stood by the table, watching as Daisy checked through the cabinets.

"Oh, come on. Where-Where is my tea?" Daisy whined.

Turning around to continue searching, Daisy was stunned to see the cabinet across from her opened and a tea packet flew out, making the girl cry out in surprise and it hit her in the face.

"What the f-!" Daisy cried out as she scrambled to catch the packet before it fell to the floor.

"Well, I guess we know what your power is. Or one of them at least." Veemon shrugged.

Sighing, Daisy decided not to let her new power bother her and simply went about brewing her tea.

"That's one problem down. We'll deal with the other 99 later." Daisy said.

Brewing the tea, Daisy inhaled the soothing scent and felt herself relaxing before she then set a bowel of water down for the cat to drink.

Going around the house, Daisy started locking up every single one of the doors and windows with Veemon's help and the cat followed the duo of Miracles, watching them work.

When that was done, the trio sat down in the living room and Daisy poured herself another cup of tea to drink and sat down to relax until the sisters got home.

The cat was curled up on her lap and Veemon was finishing off the birthday cupcakes.

Wanting to do something to ease her anxiety, Daisy worked on using her powers and started levitating the magazines on the coffee table, making them float around the room.

Not hearing the door open, Daisy was unaware of the fact that Prue and Phoebe had returned home, only to find the teenager floating random objects around the living room.

"Daisy?" Prue gasped.

Startled, Daisy lost her concentration and the books fell to the floor.

"Oh my god! You can move things with your mind just like Prue!" Phoebe smiled.

"It's called being telekinetic." Veemon stated.

"I don't believe it. This is all really happening." Prue sighed in disbelief.

"I made tea to help me relax if you want any." Daisy offered.

"Yeah. I'll go get that." Prue nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

Phoebe sat down on the couch and found the cat sitting on Daisy's lap.

"Hey, where'd you get this cat?" Phoebe asked.

"She belonged to a woman I knew. She got killed last night by that psycho." Daisy revealed.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." Phoebe crooned.

Purring was heard from the cat as she cuddled up against Daisy's stomach, looking pleased and content with where she was.

"Just one more thing to add to this shitty day. This has to be the worst birthday ever." Daisy sighed.

Prue then walked into the living room cradling a cup of tea in her hands.

"This is the worst DAY ever. I found out I'm a witch and Roger stole an exhibit from me, so I quit." Prue ranted.

"What a douche bag!" Daisy huffed.

"No one ever liked that guy." Veemon stated.

"Yeah. Don't know what I ever saw in him. Anyway, did Piper call?" Prue asked.

"No. She said she was supposed to come here after her audition and cook a special dinner since all of us are together." Daisy said.

"Maybe she's out with Jeremy." Phoebe suggested.

The front door was then opened, and everyone turned as they heard Piper's panicked voice.

"Prue!" Piper called.

"Oh my god. What is it? What's wrong?" Prue asked when she, Phoebe, Daisy and Veemon walked out to see how frightened Piper appeared.

"Lock the doors, check the windows." Piper started.

"Did all that when I got home." Daisy interrupted.

"Okay, good. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a…" Piper was cut off.

"Warlock?" Phoebe asked looking worried.

"Oh god. We gotta move." Daisy said.

Rushing up the stairs, Phoebe and Daisy grabbed their own books and started reading through them, trying to find a spell that would help them.

When Daisy turned the pages to search for a spell, her eyes grew wide in shock when she realized something.

"Son of a bitch!" She cursed.

Prue and Piper then rushed into he girl's bedroom, their eyes wide in worry.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"It's in Latin! What the hell are the chances of that!" Daisy complained.

Stunned by this, Prue walked over and looked down at the book to find that the spells were written in Latin and her eyes skimmed over it.

"This is one is a spell to start fire." Prue pointed to a page.

"If we survive this, can you teach me Latin?" Daisy asked.

"There's a class at the college to learn." Prue gave an amused look.

Phoebe then ran into the bedroom, searching for everyone.

"I found the answer! Come on." Phoebe exclaimed.

Rushing out of the bedroom, everyone gathered in the attic along with the tools that were needed for their first ever spelt hat was going to be cast.

They sat around a table with a cauldron in the center and various candles.

"Okay, we've placed nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle." Prue said.

"I only see eight candles." Veemon frowned.

"Oh, you forgot this one." Phoebe held up a tiny candle and a lighter.

"A birthday candle?" Piper asked.

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies." Phoebe commented as she lit the candle and dropped it in the cauldron.

"All right, we need the poppet." Prue said.

"First, I'll make it stronger." Piper told them.

Picking up the poppet, Piper used one of the roses she got from Jeremy and used its thorns to pierce the chest of the doll.

"Your love will wither and depart

From my life and my heart.

Let me be Jeremy

And go away forever." Piper chanted.

She then tossed the poppet into the cauldron.

"Okay, the spell's complete." Piper sighed.

"Let's hope it works." Prue commented.

Standing up, everyone started to leave the attic while Phoebe began to clean up, placing her hands on the cauldron and gasped.

A vision popped into her head and she looked over at the others, appearing worried and spooked.

"Wait! It didn't work!" Phoebe hollered.

"What? What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"The spell. It didn't work." Phoebe told her.

"How do you know?" Prue asked feeling worried.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy." Phoebe informed.

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Prue questioned.

"He's on his way here." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Oh, damn it all." Daisy groaned.

The group ran off downstairs, trying not to trip over the cat that was roaming about.

They made their way downstairs and Prue opened the door but were stopped from running outside when they saw Jeremy, who had thorns from a rose sticking out of his body, sneering at them.

"Hello, hello." He greeted.

"Good-bye." Daisy flicked her wrist and sent the warlock flying off the front step.

"Guys get out of here." Prue told her sisters and friend.

"Where do we have to go?" Veemon asked as Daisy grabbed her and rushed off upstairs with Piper and Phoebe.

Jeremy soon walked back through the door, brandishing an athame to Prue who glared at him.

"Cool parlour trick, bitch. You were always the tough one, Prue. You and the Blackstone." Jeremy taunted.

Prue then glared at him and sent him telekinetically flying into a wall before she rushed up the stairs to joint he others in the attic.

"Phoebe, you're right. Our powers are growing." Prue sad as she locked the attic door behind her.

"Put as many things as you can in front of the door." Piper suggested.

Everyone got to work, pushing the furniture in the attic in front of the door as they heard Jeremy stomping up the stairs.

"Do you think a chair and a dresser can stop me?" Jeremy mocked.

The furniture started moving away from the door making the witches all gathered together in a circle, unable to do anything but watch.

"What do we do? We're trapped." Piper said.

The door exploded open making everyone gasp as they saw Jeremy standing in front of them.

"Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?" Prue asked.

"The inscription on the back." Piper said.

"The Power of Three will set us free." Phoebe recited.

A circle of fire then appeared around them making the witches all gasp in horror.

"You better start chanting now!" Daisy called.

"Come on, we gotta say it together." Prue said as the sisters all held hands.

"The Power of 3 will set us free. The Power of 3 will set us free." The Halliwell sisters chanted.

As they chanted, the flames around them extinguished and became a wind vortex that protected the group from Jeremy.

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on Earth!" Jeremy screamed over the chanting.

His screaming and the chanting all merged together, making it difficult to tell what anyone was saying.

"And you will never be FREE!" Jeremy shouted as he exploded and was vanquished at last.

The wind died down and everything was silent as the girls and dragon took in what had just happened.

"The Power of 3." Prue exhaled.

"This has been one hell of a day." Daisy sighed.

(The next morning…)

Taking a shower and getting changed into a green sun dress, Daisy made her way down the stairs and found Piper taking some steaks out of the freezer.

"We're having steaks tonight?" Daisy asked.

"Well, we were supposed to have them last night for your birthday, but after what happened with Jeremy, we all just sort of went to bed. I'm sorry I ruined your birthday." Piper whined.

"You didn't ruin anything, Piper. It wasn't your fault. There's no way any of us could have known Jeremy was a warlock. Although, to be honest, I never really liked him." Daisy shrugged.

"You never like any of the guys we or Jun date." Piper stated.

"Yeah, and with good reason. They all turn out to be assholes." Daisy scoffed.

Phoebe then came into the kitchen holding a crudely wrapped present, smiling as Veemon and Kit followed her into the room.

"Hey! And how are you Ms. Teen Witch?" Phoebe asked pulling Daisy into a side hug.

"Happy to be alive. Is that my late birthday present?" Daisy asked pointing at the gift.

"Yeah. Sorry, I would have given it to you yesterday, but…" Phoebe trailed off.

"I know, I got it. The whole witch thing took us all by surprise. Let's hope it doesn't happen again. I do not want vanquishing demons on birthdays to be a tradition." Daisy stated.

Accepting the gift, Daisy tore off the paper and revealed a pair of silver hoop earrings that had lapis lazuli gemstones hanging in the center.

"Where did you find these?" Daisy asked.

"At this cute little boutique in New York. I thought they'd suit you. I was lucky that they were on sale." Phoebe grinned.

"They're great. I love them, thanks." Daisy hugged Phoebe.

"Where'd Prue go?" Veemon asked.

"I think she went to go get the mail." Piper informed.

The two sisters then walked off, making their way to the front door with Veemon following.

"Hey, do you hear a man talking?" Phoebe asked.

Placing her new earrings on, Daisy picked up Kit and followed the sisters to the front door and they walked outside to find Prue waving Andy off.

"It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice." Phoebe said.

"What did he want?" Piper questioned.

"He asked me out." Prue told them.

"And what did you say?" Veemon asked her.

"I started to say yes, but then I stopped. I wonder if I could date. Do witches date?" Prue wondered.

"Not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys." Phoebe grinned.

Andy glanced over at the girls and stared at Kit who was resting comfortably in Daisy's arms, giving off a meow as the man climbed into his car and drove off.

"You three will not be laughing when this happens to you. Everything will be different now." Prue said.

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring." Phoebe grinned.

"But they'll never be the same." Prue protested.

"And this is a bad thing?" Daisy smirked.

"Maybe not, but it might be difficult." Veemon spoke up.

"Veemon's right. What do we do?" Piper asked.

Turning towards the door, the group started making their way back into the house.

"What can't we do?" Phoebe grinned in excitement.

"We're gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise, and we're gonna stick together." Prue answered.

"This is will be interesting." Piper commented.

After the group all walked into the house, Daisy turned to the door and shared a look with Prue, both of them biting their lips in contemplation.

Sharing a grin, the two witches focussed their power on the door and it closed behind them.

"I could learn to love this." Daisy grinned before hopping off.

Prue laughed and followed after the teen witch, making her way into the kitchen to start off the day with coffee.

The end.


End file.
